Mala
Mala — przywódczyni i królowa organizacji znanej pod nazwą Obrońcy Skrzydła. Czci smoki i działa przeciwko ich wrogom, Łowcom Smoków. Debiutuje w odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1). Wygląd Kobieta jest, podobnie jak w przypadku Valki, wysoka i szczupła, zawsze chodzi wyprostowana, stąd dość wyraźnie widać, jaką pozycję nosi wśród swojego ludu. Posiada okrągłą głowę, dość mały, zagięty do góry nos, najkrótsze jak dotąd wśród kobiet z serii włosy w kolorze blondu, zaczesane na bok, oraz zielone oczy. Ubrana jest w niezwykle ciemny (choć nie do końca czarny) strój ze złotymi zdobieniami na tunice oraz naramiennikach. Dolna partia ubrania posiada również złote wizerunki czczonego przez organizację smoka, a mianowicie Eruptodona. Charakter Kobieta jest niezwykle dumna i poważna. Podejrzliwie traktuje każdego nieznajomego i decyduje o ich losie. Nie zadowalają jej byle argumenty i aby komuś zaufać, musi poznać daną osobę naprawdę dobrze oraz przetestować jej charakter i umiejętności. Manipuluje również zeznaniami oraz wyciąga pojedyncze słowa, by zdezorientować przesłuchiwanego. Jako przywódczyni i królowa Obrońców Skrzydła, kobieta szanuje i czci wszystkie smoki. Ich bezpieczeństwo oraz komfort są celem nadrzędnym, ważniejszym nawet od własnych interesów. Mala tym samym zaznacza, że to nie ona stoi najwyżej w hierarchii Obrońców Skrzydła, tylko właśnie smoki. Umiejętności Mala bardzo dobrze zna smoki oraz w jaki sposób się z nimi obchodzić. Dysponuje ogromną wiedzą na temat rozmaitych gatunków smoków, wie znacznie więcej niż przez kilka lat zdołali nauczyć się Jeźdźcy, a nawet zaskakuje ich umiejętnością panowania nad smokami, które oni uważają za niemożliwe do wytresowania. Podstawowym narzędziem do uspokajania smoków jest specjalny owoc, który gasi agresję w nawet najbardziej rozjuszonych smokach. Kobieta jest też wyjątkowo waleczna, świetnie posługuje się bronią, ale również dobrze walczy wręcz. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Kobieta i jej plemię debiutują w odcinku ''Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1). Jeźdźcy trafiają na ich wyspę, gdzie zostają pojmani przez ukrytych w lesie strażników i trafiają do wioski Obrońców, a tam przed oblicze Mali. Ta przeprowadza wstępne przesłuchiwanie, po czym każe ich uwięzić i stawia przed sądem kolejnego dnia. Nie wydaje się przekonana historią Jeźdźców, a także faktem, że wytresowane przez nich smoki są wobec nich lojalne. Dopiero po próbie wytresowania Szybkich Szpicy i interwencji smoków w obronie Jeźdźców, Mala postanawia im zaufać, jednocześnie zastrzegając, że jeśli przejawią zdradę, zabije ich. Następnie oprowadza Jeźdźców po wiosce, zdradzając kilka sekretów na temat utrzymywania przyjaźni ze smokami. Przybliża im również sylwetkę Eruptodona. Wówczas wszyscy zauważają, że z wulkanu wydostaje się dym, i wszyscy udają się w tamtą stronę. Mala odkrywa zniknięcie Eruptodona i, zauważywszy strzałę Łowców, podejrzewa Czkawkę o współpracę z Łowcami Smoków. Postanawia ich zabić. Po krótkiej konfrontacji między Obrońcami Skrzydła a Smoczymi Jeźdźcami, Mala, mimo początkowych przekonań o zdradzie i próby zabicia ich, w końcu postanawia zaufać Czkawce i jego przyjaciołom. Caldeya Cay była wystawiona na niebezpieczeństwo przez brak Eruptodona, więc zdecydowano, że obie frakcje będą ze sobą współpracować: królowa wraz z Czkawką, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem spróbują odzyskać Wielkiego Protektora, a pozostali jeźdźcy pomogą w powstrzymaniu lawy zmierzającej na wioskę. Ze względu na dość przypadkowe uratowanie życia Mali przez Sączysmarka, kobieta postanawia lecieć właśnie z nim i zaczyna patrzeć na niego jak na potencjalnego kandydata na jej króla. Mala oraz grupa Czkawki wkrótce zdali sobie sprawę, że zostali oszukani i że zmierzają w złym kierunku do uratowania Eruptodona, z kolei królowa zaczyna niezwykle niepokoić się o Wielkiego Protektora, która wyjawia, iż głód smoka mógłby doprowadzić go do naruszania skorupy uśpionych wulkanów, by zaspokoić głód. Po chwili Czkawka zdał sobie sprawę, że Viggo zmierza z Eruptodonem na Koniec Świata, by za pomocą zwierzęcia zniszczyć bazę jeźdźców. Przyjaciele niezwłocznie udają się tam i, z pomocą Mali, udaje im się wyprzeć Łowców Smoków, mimo, że ich własne machiny obronne były w rękach wroga. Czkawka po wszystkim znalazł również sposób na odwrócenie uwagi Eruptodona dzięki Sztukamięs, która wraz z innymi Gronkielami splunęła lawą, by smok mógł się nią pożywić. Jeźdźcy dopiero po tym byli w stanie oddać Wielkiego Protektora na Caldera Cay, co spowodowało sojusz między Smoczymi Jeźdźcami a Obrońcami Skrzydła, choć Mala nadal pozostała bez króla, gdy Sączysmark zamiast udowodnić swoją godność poprzez pewien test, uciekł. W odcinku Ratując mistrza Mala wraz z Throkiem udali się do Północnych Rynków w poszukiwaniu nowych broni, lecz jedynie takich, których kupcy nie sprzedają Łowcom Smoków. Konfrontacji między obojgiem Obrońców a jednymi z Łowców udało ledwo co uniknąć dzięki zakapturzonej postaci, o której dowiedzieli się potem Czkawka i Jeźdźcy. Po własnym dochodzeniu, chłopak z Heatherą dowiadują się, że tajemniczy nieznajomy to nikt inny, aniżeli Dagur. W odcinku Wykluwanie wulkanów prosi jeźdźców o pomoc w wykluciu jaja Eruptodona, ponieważ Wielki Protektor nie może tego zrobić. Czkawka, Śledzik i Mala lecą do wnętrza wulkanu, gdzie ma się wykluć Nowy Protektor. Kobieta bez wahania jest gotowa poświęcić własne życie by chronić jajo, rozumie też powagę sytuacji i bierze sprawy w swoje ręce, gdy chłopaki tracą czas na kłótnie. Ostatecznie cała akcja się udaje, z pomocą Ognistych Koszmarów jajo bezpiecznie dociera na miejsce i wykluwa się. W odcinku A Matter of Perspective zawiadamia Jeźdźców o odejściu Wielkiego Protektora oraz opowiada im o Vanaheim. Zaprasza również wszystkich na ucztę z okazji pożegnania Eruptodona. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 1) udziela schronienia Jeźdźcom, którzy nie mają się gdzie podziać po zdobyciu przez łowców Końca Świata. W odcinku A kto tu dowodzi?, Dagur przybywa na Caldera Cay by uczestniczyć w obradach mających pomóc rozwiązać problem z łowcami smoków. Od początku nie potrafi dogadać się z Malą, cały czas się kłócą i sobie dogryzają. Każde z nich uważa, że ma rację, a drugie się myli. Dzięki sprytnemu planowi bliźniaków, powoli zaczynają ze sobą współpracować i ufać sobie. Mala przeprowadza Dagura przez morze lawy, Dagur łapie Malę gdy ta spada z liny, po której miała iść. Zaledwie kilka odcinków później, w Mi Amore, okazuje się, że plan był aż za dobry, bowiem Dagur zaliczył test na króla Obrońców Skrzydła i niebawem bierze ślub z Malą. Para zachowuje się dość niestosownie, otwarcie okazuje sobie uczucia, co powoduje dyskomfort u jeźdźców (z wyjątkiem Śledzika, który uważa to za słodkie). Podczas dostarczania złomu Zbrojoskrzydłemu przez część ekipy, Mala omawia z bliźniakami szczegóły wesela, nie jest zachwycona ich propozycjami dań, które są niejadalne, za to przedstawia tradycyjny Taniec Ostrzy, który Thorstonowie uznają za próbę zabójstwa Dagura. Po powrocie na Koniec Świata Berserk wita się z narzeczoną dość wylewnie, ona zaś wyjaśnia bliźniakom, że nie zamierza go zabić. Królowa Obrońców Skrzydła pojawia się po raz ostatni w odcinku Król smoków (część 2), kiedy wraz z narzeczonym kieruje obroną wyspy w bitwie przeciwko łowcom. Na końcu odcinka ona i Dagur się pobierają. W grach ''School of Dragons Królowa Mala wraz z Obrońcami Skrzydła pojawia się również w grze, gdzie została dodana wraz z rozszerzeniem ''Secret of the Leviathan. Odgrywa tam główną rolę. Ciekawostki * Mala jest pierwszą kobietą, będącą przywódcą plemienia. * Postać Mali mogła być zainspirowana postacią Valki oraz pierwotnemu rozwojowi jej historii i charakteru. Zgodnie z pierwotnymi scenariuszami do filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, Valka miała początkowo zaufać swojej rodzinie, lecz stracić zaufanie na widok statków oraz armii atakującej Smocze Sanktuarium i zwrócić się przeciwko niej. Podobnie dzieje się z Malą, która postanawia zaufać Jeźdźcom, lecz w wyniku nieporozumienia i zbiegu okoliczności zwraca się przeciw nim. Zobacz też en:Mala de:Mala es:Mala ru:Мала fr:Mala Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wodzowie Kategoria:Obrońcy Skrzydła Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier